gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Southside Hoods
The Southside Hoods are a set of prominent African-American gangs in Shoreside Vale, Liberty City. They are comprised of the Red Jacks and Purple Nines, both rival gangs. In Grand Theft Auto III, the latter is known to have supplied the SPANK drug on local streets. The Red Jacks are a small scale street gang headed by D-Ice. Most of their missions provided in GTA III involve crippling Purple Nines activities. For instance D-Ice tells Claude to do a drive-by on the Nines and destroy Securicars filled with SPANK. For this the Nines attempt to destroy D-Ice's car. Eventually, the Purple Nines would be extinct, with their remaining members defeated in a mêlée battle. In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, they came to acquire their turf in Wichita Gardens whilst helping Toni Cipriani clear the Forelli family out as payback for their part in having Salvatore Leone arrested. The GTA III rendition of Southside Hoods members wear jackets of either red or purple, depending on which side they belong to, but are not seen attacking each other on the streets. When a Red Jack is attacked, any nearby Purple Nines will rush to assist the gang member who is being assaulted; the same holds true in reverse. This is also suggested when D-Ice warned that Red Jacks would believe that they will also be shot at when they witness Purple Nines being killed by the player. In GTA Liberty City Stories (before GTA III chronologically), the Red Jacks and Purple Nines are apparently united, portrayed wearing brown jackets, over red hoodies with their hoods up (depicting a Red Jack) or purple shirts (depicting a Purple Nine), pants and boots. The favourite radio stations of the Southside Hoods are Game Radio and MSX FM. Glitch *In Grand Theft Auto III, there is a glitch envolving the purple nines, usually on the PS2. When the player starts the game for the first time, and gets all the way up to D-Ice's missions, and then does all of them, then the player will notice the purple nines will have vanished comepletely; well if the player starts the game all over a again (At The Beginning), the player will then realize the purple nines are still gone, The game "remembers" that you did the mission that envolved the purple nines to stop spawning, and thus if the player starts again, and gets up to Uzi Money, then the nines will not spawn and the player can continuely fail the mission, and this can prevent the player from getting 100%, same thing with the mission Rumble. So to fix this, try starting the game on a new memory card, or have backup saves, or try to do 100% and never re-start the game otherwise the glitch comes into effect. Another method is to start a new game without the memory card with the save file with 'Rumble' completed, then re-insert the memory card and save your game, Gallery SouthsideHoods-GTA3-members.jpg|Southside Hoods gang members in GTA III (2001). Purple Nines Logo.png|The logo for the Purple Nines subsection. Redjacks_logo.jpg|The logo for The Red Jacks subsection. HoodsRumpoXL-GTA3-front.jpg|The gang's vehicle, the Hoods Rumpo XL, in GTA III. Hoods-GTAA.png|The gang's "Hood" gang car in GTA Advance. SouthsideHoods-GTALCS-members.jpg|Southside Hoods gang members in GTA Liberty City Stories (1998). HoodsRumpoXL.jpg|The Hoods Rumpo XL in GTA Liberty City Stories. es:Southside Hoods Category:Gangs in GTA III Category:Gangs in GTA Advance Category:Gangs in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Street Gangs